Disney Vacation
by Tyler BlackWood
Summary: America gets forced to take a vacation away from his job so he decides to take Japan to Disney World along with their adopted child. Yaoi cuteness AmericaxJapan. Normal cuteness, Family vacation. Read story background for more information. Also Disney fanatics must read for America history derp on Walt Disney.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Hetalia characters mentioned belong to Hidekazu Himaruya. Walt Disney is a real person who I do not own nor do I own his franchise of Disney.

Kaito is an OC of mine whose looks are based off that of the Vocaloid Kaito but everything besides his appearance belongs to me.

Warning: This story contains slight Yaoi fluff so if you do not like it then please do not read this. This story also contains very cute scenes, squeals from too much cuteness are welcome.

Story Background:

America and Japan are a long term couple. Japan's country made an experiment that is a half cat and half human hybrid. The government of Japan shut down the labs and experimentation after they were successful in creating a person with genes halved with a cat and a human. Japan took in Kaito. Now him and America take care of him. America is forced to go on a vacation from work and decides to take Kiku and Kaito to Disney World. He owns the whole Disney franchise and is one of the richest men in the world. They are nations in this, and nations are extremely rich in the story. Enjoy reading.

America's POV

I stepped out of the limo and turned back to get the sound asleep toddler out of the car seat. Once he was out and safely in my arms I thanked the driver who then drove away. Kiku stood next to me and I took his hand in a gentle hold. He gave me a tired smile and we entered the airport. We walked down towards the terminal area. It was still very early, around 3 am, but I spotted a few business men and women hurrying around trying to catch their flights, but we both kept a leisurely pace considering that my jet can't take off without us. My boss had given me the OK for vacation leave, probably because I've been working so hard for the past months and he's afraid that I'll explode from overwork or something, but Kiku was ecstatic to hear that all three of us could spend some time together. I shifted Kaito higher up on my hip trying not to wake him up. The businessmen around us were too busy to notice that the little boy sleeping in my arms had blue hair with a matching set of cat ears and a tail. Although, once they have noticed that, then they'd take note that the person carrying him was wearing a designer polo and pants from an exclusive company in Italy with custom Stefano Beyer loafers (I go shopping with Italy since he has the best taste in clothes). When you've seen an outfit that's as much as your yearly paycheck, you might decide that questioning this man on having a cat child, is a grave business mistake and move on with your life.

I wish it was that easy with most places. I usually only take Kaito to places where I'm either surrounded by the rich who are so shallow that they do not care about anything but themselves or to a place where no questions are asked. When Kiku has him he can usually pass it off as some sort of cosplay but Japanese citizens tend to be more accepting of the unusual. Oh, and I've brought Kaito to the White House where my boss's kids love him and call him 'pretty kitty'. My boss didn't want to know how or why I had him just as long as he wasn't some terrorist spy. He stopped accusing Kaito of being a spy as soon as he kitten sneezed and everyone in the room (especially the secret service men, who btw I can barely keep Kaito away from) gushed and awed at how cute he is. I haven't taken him to a world meeting yet because I don't want those guys to take him and try to see how Japan made him. Canada is the only other nation who knows about him because Kiku and I thought he would be the best person to babysit him every once in awhile since we trust him, plus he loves kids. We reached the correct terminal and went straight through the bag search since I only had a backpack on which, was full of toys and snacks for kaito if he woke up on the plane. I showed the security guy my badge that basically said ' this guy is so important in the government that he doesn't need to go through security and if you give him trouble you have to talk to the president about it'. All I saw was Mr. Jones followed by a bunch of numbers and codes but whatever. Kiku had the same badge plus a passport. The security worker's eyes went wide in awe as he read both of them and lead us through, past the security check then handed me my bag with a "here Mr. Jones". I thanked him then made continued to the gate.

As we got closer to the gate, a young stewardess, looking 23, with curly brown hair and a pearl necklace greeted us with a big smile. "Hi, Mr. Jones, and , I'm Chelsea, I'll be your hostess on your jet to Orlando! If you would please follow me outside to the jet." We followed her down many flights stairs to the ground and through some doors outside to a large fleet of private jets. We walked a short distance to mine and a set of stairs flipped down from the plane that lead to an open door.

Inside the interior of the jet was a comfortable looking leather couch that could seat nine people, a table with benches around it, a stocked minibar, and a giant flat screen television in the front. Chelsea went to the back. I handed Kaito off to Kiku and went up to the cockpit to talk to Herb. Herb has been my pilot for 20 years. He became my rookie pilot at twenty-five and is still my pilot at the age of forty-five. "Herb!" I greeted. "Good morning Alfred. I suppose the little tyke is sleeping in these early hours?", he asked good heartily. " Yep, I just got forced vacation time from my boss, so I decided it was time for Kaito and Kiku to experience Disney World", I said. "Not your beloved Disneyland?", Herb asked mocking shock. It is true that Disneyland is my pride and joy and my second home to the Whitehouse. I stayed in Walt's firehouse apartment for 2 years after he died. For the first year I didn't leave unless I had too. Walt was my best friend and it took a lot for me to get myself back together after he passed away. I first met him and his brother, Roy, in Hollywood. They were a small studio called 'Disney Brothers' Studio. The owners were Walt, Roy, and Iwerks. I read their 'Alice in cartoonland' strips and was immediately reminded of my childhood. England had told me tales of Alice falling down the rabbit hole and all her crazy adventures she had in the underland. I saw that Walt had a big dream for America's children so I told them that I'd love to help their company. I pulled some strings in New York and got Margaret Wrinkler to distribute their Alice comics. This was their first deal as a company. Herb snapped me out of my daydream, "Did you at least send them a warning that their semi-owner was coming?" When Walt died he left the deed to Disneyland and the not yet built disney world to me and his family wouldn't have it any other way since I was pretty much a Disney brother. I left most of it to Roy and focused more on keeping the magic and putting all the secrets into the new World of Disney as it was built. " Ya I phoned Mr. Iger that I was coming, so he's probably spent the whole night freaking out", I replied. Herb laughed, " Well I don't blame him, because you have control of his job, so if you think that he's not keeping your world up to par then he gets fired. I'll start the jet and get ya there with plenty of time to spare Al." " I appreciate it Herb", I said as I went to the back.

Kiku was sitting on the couch sipping some Matcha green tea with Kaito sleeping curled up next to him. I sat next him and put in some earbuds that played Elvis Presley's greatest hits. Kiku rested his head on my shoulder and fell asleep. I soon joined him as the lyrics to 'Love Me Tender' started playing.

AN: Hope that was cute. The next chapter will be them getting to Disney World. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Disclaimer: The Hetalia characters mentioned belong to Hidekazu Himaruya. Walt Disney is a real person who I do not own nor do I own his franchise of Disney.

Kaito is an OC of mine whose looks are based off that of the Vocaloid Kaito but everything besides his appearance belongs to me.

AN: Kaito is around the age three and four years old.

America's POV

Almost 2 hours later Japan lightly tapped my head to wake me up. The jet had landed, Chelsea told us we can leave anytime we want to, then left the jet. Standing up I lightly stretched, and picked up a coffee she had made. Black, just like I had during the Colonial days. Over many many years coffee has become the equivalent of water to me and it takes at least three cups to wake me up. I looked at my watch ,it was almost 6 am. It will be another hour before Kaito wakes up. He is mostly cat and a small child so if I want him happy then he needs at least thirteen hours of sleep every day. I packed my backpack and picked up kaito so his legs were around my waist and his arms around my neck with his head resting on my chest. I carry him around most of the time, but even Italy could carry him and not get tired. One of the things that was genetically modified about Kaito was that he will only weigh 20 pounds which is half the weight of a 4/5 year old. Even if he did weigh his normal weight my super strength would be able to carry him just fine but right now it feels like I'm carrying a big stuffed animal. Japan likes to give him piggy back rides, but don't let his shortness syke you out. Kiku is deceivingly strong and can pack quite the airport was getting pretty busy since everyone was awake now, but most of the people were too busy to cast us a second glance. We got to the Disney pickups where a bunch of families were waiting with their yelling, whiny kids to get on some charter buses to their resort hotel. A dark skinned man in a chauffeur suit and wearing a hat with Mickey ears, smiled widely as he made his way over to us. " Mr. Jones, and Mr. Honda, and little Mr. Kaito, I presume? I'm Omar and I'll be your personnel mouseketeer driver for your entire enchanted Disney experience." We both greeted him with a hello and followed him through the crowd and to the front desk, on the way gaining some jealous looks from ragged looking parents. Omar talked to the frazzled looking front desk lady but as soon as Omar said 'he has Mr. Jones here' she gained a huge smile and immediately gave me a keycard, three lanyards, and a box with magic bands. "Mr. Jones, Mr. Honda, welcome to Orlando! Here is your keycard for the Royal Asante presidential suite in the Animal Kingdom Lodge. Custom lanyards you made online, they have your names and Kaito's has your contact info in the chances he runs off. In the box you have three magic bands which will be scanned almost anytime you do something in the parks and resorts. Omar will now take you to Animal Kingdom Lodge Resort. Enjoy your stay!", We thanked her then followed Omar past the desk and out the doors where the limo was parked. Omar held the door open as we got in. This was just a single front seat backseat limo because a stretch limo would not fit kaito's carseat, but this short limo was still sleek nonetheless. I buckled kaito up in the Mickey Mouse covered car seat where he continues to sleep soundly, it takes really loud noises to wake him up. Omar started driving once we both got in.

We started looking at the stuff the front desk lady handed me. The lanyards had our name tags on them. Mine was a picture of Oswald the Rabbit with 'Alfred' printed on it. Oswald is my favourite character in Disney since I helped with all 26 of his silent animations up until Walt lost the rights to him and came up with Mickey. To me, Oswald will be the first loveable rodent in my heart. Kaito's name tag had sully on it from Monsters Inc. Sully is his favourite character from his favourite movie, I swear I've watched it with him over 1,000 times, Kiku probably carries a copy of the movie with him at all times. On the back of his name tag is my name and my cell number, along with Kiku's name and cell number. Just in case he wanders off, which has happened before but when he runs into strangers he just speaks Japanese and cries, so the nametag is a lifesaver for us. The magic bands had little mickey mouse heads on them. These are fairly new to the company. They replaced the old paper fast passes, and now have wristbands that are connected with a large database in the parks. When scanned, the names of your party and your guest class pop up on a screen. Ours would show 'Alfred Jones, Kaito Jones-Honda, and Kiku Honda: Presidential Walt Family VIP.' I'm basically the king of Disney World, most of the directors treat me like I am actual royalty but I have to admit the perks are very nice. I wrapped the red rubber band around my wrist and put my lanyard on and I did the same thing with Kaito only his wrist band was blue. Kiku had the little Mermaid on his nametag since she is his favourite Disney character and his magic band is a light green. My phone showed it was ten til seven and Omar said that we are almost to the resort. I guess I should wake up Kaito. I usually stay at Walt Disney's apartment in Disneyland and when I stay in Disney World I stay in Cinderella's suite where Walt's kids use to stay but I decided on staying in the Animal Kingdom Lodge since it has a wildlife preserve in the middle of the hotel. Kaito and Kiku both love animals. With Kaito animals tend to love him alot back but that probably has to do with the fact that he is genetically modified with an animal. I myself have not stayed in the hotel before so this'll be a new experience for me too. " Kaito, wake up buddy," I said sing-songly while running my hand over his cat ears on his head. They twitched and turned at the new sounds they were picking up as Kaito slowly woke up. The blue cat ears on his head are exactly like a cats are, and he does have human ears that are usually hidden under medium length blue hair. The human ears are completely deaf, Kiku said he has them as just a side effect of having human DNA too but he can hear so much more than normal humans can with the cat ears. He opened his bright blue eyes that rivalled mine in hue and they stretched into a slit pupil like a cat would have. "Ohayou*",he said excitedly and finally fully awake and energetic as ever. " Ohayou Gozaimasu* Kaito" ,Japan said smiling over at Kaito who was sitting in his carseat between us. I pointed out the open window and said, " Good morning sport! Look out here, that's our hotel!". Omar pulled up to the drop off, I heard kaito gasp at the sheer size of the hotel.

The main building Is six stories tall. It's called the Jambo House. The rooms create a semi-circle around 45 acres of a wildlife preserve which holds some 200 free roaming animals and 130 birds. There is a separate building with more rooms which is referred to as Kindini Village. There are 972 guest rooms in total. I made up the plans for the Jambo House and I still think this lodge is Disney's best value resort hotel. Omar parked at the main entrance and opened my door for me.I got out with my backpack and Kiku had Kaito in his arms. He looked amused at Kaito's jaw dropping at everything around him. I took Kiku's hand and Omar told me that he and the limo would be here, all I needed to do was call him 10 minutes before I needed to leave so he could pull the car up for us. I thanked him and he drove off as we walked towards the entrance. As soon as we got through the doors two cast members greeted us with "Jambo!". Japan bounced kaito a little in his arms trying to get him to say hi but he was too shy and waved towards them with a quiet Konichiwa. The cast members just gushed at how cute he was, like everybody else does. " I'm an Old Kilimanjaro Club member." I said and one cast member practically ran up to us and gave me directions. "You can take the elevators to the sixth floor, there you will be greeted by two cast members who will check you in." I thanked her and we walked to the elevators while kaito was staring at the giant lodge that we were in but we can explore it later. The sixth floor was a good sized lounge with couches and chairs along with a kids area but the best part was that it was empty unlike the crowded lodge 5 floors below. Kaito doesn't do well with crowds since he's so shy, and Japan does not appreciate being very close to strangers. I made my way up to the two cast members who were typing at their desks. "Hi I'm Alfred Jones I'm staying in the Royal Asante Presidential Suite."

I handed them the room card the women at the airport had given me. Most rooms can be opened with your wristband but this suite still uses a key card. " Ah Mr. Jones we were expecting you and your family! You're room is ready with your luggage already there if you would follow me" We followed the man back through the lounge, onto the elevators and down to floor three. There was another lounge we walked through until we stopped at a double door entrance where the cast member scanned the card, unlocking the gigantic wooden doors and stepped into a round foyer. Many halls went off from the foyer and art was everywhere. " My name is Linus and I'll be giving you a tour of the suite." The suite was huge to say the least. There is a powder room just off the foyer. The entryway then opens to a spacious, circular living area with comfortable seating for at least eight. It boasts an expansive thatched roof/ceiling and towering stone fireplace. Accessible from the great room as well as from a short hall off the foyer is a formal dining room with a magnificent wood slab table with tree stump pedestal base that seats eight. There is a tucked-away kitchen with several cabinets, counter and a full-size refrigerator. In addition, for those who simply cannot leave work behind, there is an adjacent study complete with a desk, built-in cabinetry, and internet service. African art was everywhere, and the attention to detail made me feel like I was in Ghana again. Another hallway off the foyer leads to the sleeping quarters of the suite. While the master bedroom with a bath and attached sitting area can be accessed from one side of the hall, the second bedroom can be entered from the other side. Within the master bedroom is an impressive king-size, hand-honed wood canopy bed so massive that it had to be built within the room. The luxurious master bath has a double sink, bidet, oversized double shower, and a stand-alone soaker tub with a view. The second bedroom is comparable to one of the standard rooms offered throughout the various resorts. It contains two queen size beds and a full bath. In addition to the suites king-size bed and two queen-size beds, a pullout sofa brings the suites total sleeping accommodations to eight. The tour ended on one of the two balconies. This one overlooked the wildlife savannah while the other one looks out at the Jambo house. I watched Kaito's awed expression as he watched giraffes eat off some trees. I also noticed that he was bouncing in Japan's arms but not from excitement but from a well-known phenomenon known as the potty dance. I bid Linus goodbye with thank you's and took switched Kaito over into my arms. " Come on Kaito let's go potty." We ended up in the master bath which had a toilet and a bidet. I had to pick up kaito on and off of the toilet because he was too short to get on it. I was glad that the hotel staff had put a step stool for him to stand on to reach the sink. When he was done we went back out to the master bedroom where Kiku was slowly unpacking all of our luggage, and he pulled out a Go Fish deck. We are still teaching him how to play but even with the baby animals deck he still doesn't quite get the concept. I'll ask if he 'has any hamsters' and he will reply with 'fishy' then starts chewing on the cards. So I think we almost got the game down. I carried him back down the elevators to the main lounge and we went to the restaurant Boma- the flavours of Africa.

AN: Here's Chapter 2. The translations for Ohayou and Ohayou Gozaimasu are basically Good morning in Japanese except the first one is informal.

Review and tell me what you think they should do as a family when they get to the Actual park. Thankyou for reading.


End file.
